


Coming home

by ReginaVerstand



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family, Fluff, Futanari, GP!Elsa, Girl Penis, Incest, Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaVerstand/pseuds/ReginaVerstand
Summary: Elsa is a powerful executive, and her life is full of stress. Luckily she has her sister, and she can use her for… relaxation.Warnings: rough sex, anal sex, cum, futanari, girlpenis!Elsa, sexual servitude, somnophilia





	Coming home

It was yet another long day, coming to an end. Elsa sled her magnetic card in the reader and her sigh was echoed in the hissing of the automatic door. She tossed her bag to the side, not even caring what it might hit, after all, with the day she just had… she could only think about one thing. It had required much of her steely self-control not to excuse herself from the meetings for a quick rub in the bathroom, but now she was tired, and she had not to pretend anymore now that she was home, so…

“Damn,” Elsa groaned as she felt the stiffy presence in her skirt making itself known. She had managed to keep it down for the longest time, but even she had her limits. “Sis?” She called out into the seemingly-empty apartment. From the windows giving out into the sunset, golden light played with furniture, and with Elsa’s glistening skin as she took off her tie. She liked to wear it tight and give it an air of professionalism, but here she felt like she did not need it. Here she could be herself.

Speaking of letting go, she unbuckled her skirt, and breathed out another relieved groan as her penis began to stiffen, releasing some of the pressure it had been subjected to for the whole day. Just the thought of coming back home… of doing what she was about to do had been enough to keep it uncomfortably stiff as she tried to hide it. She kicked her heels off, and walked barefoot in her flat, calling for Anna to come out. She wanted to play. She needed to play.

“Anna,” she called once again, her voice huskier, with a tinge of frustration. Where was she? Anna was not in her bedroom, was not even in Elsa’s own, and she was not on the balcony. Nor in the kitchen. Where could she… Elsa caught a glimpse of red in the music room, and tip-toed there, the pressure in her loins strengthening as she walked closer to the source of her relief.

Elsa stopped for a moment, a pleased sigh leaving her lips. Anna lay on the sofa next to the piano, sleeping. A book was open in her lap, and one of her hands dangled atop her crotch.

“Naughty girl,” Elsa said between herself. Then again, were not her own instructions? Anna was supposed to be furthering her training while Elsa was at work, edging herself. Maybe today it had been too much for the poor girl. Elsa’s eyes bathed in Anna’s beautiful body. From her soft breaths, to the relaxed expression on her face, her half-open rosy mouth, her auburn hair falling all around her head and shoulders, giving way to her large, round breasts and her thin waist, her long legs crossed on the sofa, barely covered by her green shirt.

The pressure in her loins was too much. Elsa panted, taking off her skirt as she finally let her erect penis free. She always came home from work for this kind of moments. Soon, sweet release. Her penis shivered and sent little sparkles of pleasure up her spine at the mere thought, at the mere memory of how tight and wet Anna’s pussy was going to be, welcoming her penis inside her like an old friend, one that visited her as often as it could, but not as often as she wanted… Elsa walked in closer, passing her hand softly on Anna’s brow. With her other hand she lifted Anna’s green skirt. Oh, her sister did not wear panties, just like she had said. Anna had always to be ready and free for use. It was the way Elsa liked it. And she was already wet, maybe due in part to her own past ministrations, maybe also due to her training these days. Anna was becoming quite the eager little slut. Romping against the furniture just to get a little release, jumping on her feet as she begged for Elsa to impale her, just for another orgasm, another climax… and she loved seeing her sister like that. There was nothing as precious as Anna in her entire world. Not for the last time, Elsa felt blessed at the chance of sharing life with her.

She put the softest kiss on Anna’s lips, just to make sure she would not wake her up. Not yet. Her love pressed her to keep kissing the love of her life, her lust pressed her to just push her penis inside Anna and rut like an animal, finally getting that velvet, wet grip all around her favourite organ. But she had waited for an entire day. She could wait a few more seconds. Elsa put another kiss atop Anna’s nose, and her sister shifted in her sleep, grumbling half-spoken words.

“’lsa…” she whispered.

“I am here, love,” Elsa replied. Then having satisfied her love, it was not time to truly satisfy her lust. She was trembling. She liked it. It meant Anna excited her to no end. She was about to do something taboo, something that went against everything the two of them had ever ben taught. And yet something so pure, so right, cultivated by their own secret little relationship during long years. And now finally she was hers. Completely and utterly hers.

Gently, Elsa pushed Anna on her side, and positioned herself behind her. She slowly lifted one of her legs, her touch marveling at how smooth and warm it was, and then parted her lips. Anna’s pussy was already dripping, used to Elsa’s touch even while Anna was half-asleep. It was already wet, and so warm Elsa almost expect to see little clouds of steam coming out.

“Oh, Anna,” Elsa groaned as she directed the tip of her penis against her pussy. She gritted her teeth as Anna’s pussy welcomed it, eager, already sucking it in, massaging her tip with the consummate experience of a lover. “Nnnh, sis,” Elsa panted as she slowly pushed further inside, shaking. Her hands gripped against the sofa, she had to focus not to just cum there and then. Anna’s pussy as out of this world, and with all the training she had received, it was so wet and slippery and yet so tight… it was like an endless number of tongues were kneading her dick, from her red-hot tip to her throbbing base, beckoning her inside, begging for her cum. Her little sister begged for her cum.

She would surely oblige.

“Oh, Anna!” Elsa cried out as she pushed it all inside. Below her, Anna shifted as the pleasure began to truly wake her up.

“Wha-“ she called, before blinking and turning her already-blushed face back. “E-Elsa? Y-you… ah… ah! You are h-home early.”

“I wanted to see you,” Elsa replied, withdrawing her dick and pushing it back. Anna cooed and craned her neck, as the pleasure of being fucked finally caught up with her. It was a blissful experience for Elsa, but for Anna? Being filled, given purpose, by her dick was something that must made her little sis see stars each and every time. Elsa was really proud of her own accomplishments in that regard. “I wanted to use you,” Elsa corrected, nibbling on her sister’s ear.

“Ah! Yes… please… please…ah! Ah!”

Her little coos and shrieks only rose as Elsa pushed deeper and more quickly, stirring the inside of her sister’s pussy with her dick. Anna was so hot. She let go of her sofa and gripped her sister on her large breasts. They previously had been on the smaller side, but Elsa only wanted the best for her sister. Last year’s Christmas present. Admittedly, Anna seemed to enjoy them even more than Elsa.

“Ah, yes! Please tug my nipples! Please!”

A little game between them. Anna’s nipples had become tremendously sensitive as of late, also a result of Elsa’s training. She had used ice on them more than once, and though she could not see them as she was busy nibbling on Anna’s ear and occupied sniffing the soft scent of her hair and the tinge of skin and sweat and sexual musk coming from her sister’s body, she felt the hard nubs hardening even more under her fingers.

There. That was how she liked her sister. Always eager to her touch and ready to welcome her inside. Anna must have been approaching her own orgasm – she came so quickly these days – because her pussy tightened even more, and milked Elsa’s dick even more efficiently.

“Ah! Yes! P-please fill me, sis! Please! I am yours! I have been a good girl.”

“The best,” Elsa conceded.

“T-thank you… I… want to be… the best girl for you… sis.”

That did it. The eagerness in her sister’s words, the feeling of her large, firm breasts under her hands, and her warm pussy all sent Elsa over the edge. She felt like a white-hot heat enveloping her dick, and then _something_ rushing in from inside her, and then…

“Ah! I! Ah! I! Sis! Ah!”

Elsa would have wanted to articulate more, but seriously, after one day spent thinking about this moment, she had no words for when it finally happened. Cum shoot through her dick and into Anna’s pussy, filling it. Elsa frantically tried to move her dick, but the orgasm was too strong even for her, and she fell limp, leaving it to her sister’s pussy to milk her dick for all it was worth. One, two, three spurts of cum came out of her dick as she hugged onto Anna, pushing her against her, and Anna arched her back, letting out a low, long groan as she came as well.

“Ah… I… ah…” Anna said as she collapsed against the sofa. “I am so full…” she said rather lamely.

Elsa regained some of her strength. The orgasm still rocked back and forth inside her, and it had been good, for sure, but she needed something more, something better. Something more than this. Her loins were soothed, but not satisfied.

She took her dick in her hands, withdrawing it from Anna’s hole, and a few white drops of cum slithered out of her hole, and then she pushed it a little higher, against the puckering rose of Anna’s asshole.

Anna jolted as Elsa pushed it deep inside in one single strong thrust.

She did not said ‘no’, or ‘wait’, she only cried out in utter bliss as Elsa’s girlcock entered her.

“Ahhhh!” She let out a groan as Elsa began rocking her hips back and fort. “Ahhh, you… you wanted more, sis?”

“I always want more,” Elsa replied. Anna’s ass was her favourite, after all. She had trained her to come easily from every sexual act, but she had always given special attention to her ass. Her sister had the most earth-shattering orgasms from it. Even now Anna pushed back against her dick, in an attempt at taking it deeper and deeper. Once again, Elsa gripped on Anna’s large chest as she thrusted back and forward.

“I always want more,” Elsa repeated, her tongue dancing inside Anna’s warm ear. “I always want more of you. I would never get tired of you. I love you.”

“Ahhhh… I love you too!” Anna shook as a smaller orgasm echoed through her.

“Make me cum like the good girl you are,” Elsa whispered between broken breaths.

“Ah! Yes! You can use whenever you want, sis!” Anna assured her as she rocked back and forth even faster, Elsa’s slim stomach slapping against Anna’s toned, firm ass cheeks. Elsa kept pushing. She was close. So close. She was always so close it was a shame, but… fucking her own sister was just the best. No other feeling ever came close, save, maybe, for the soft kisses they shared in the morning. Those filled her with love. But having her little sister all to herself, always eager, always begging for more… that filled her with, uh- incoming!

“I am coming,” Elsa this time managed to say, her first orgasm having left her with a somewhat cleaner mind. “I am coming!” She cried out as the last white spark of pleasure went off at the base of her girlcock, and with one last deep push, she hit the right spot, and shuddered as an orgasm hit her like a giant hammer a tree, making her shiver and shudder, her long blonde hair moving in waves as she cummed inside her little sister’s eager asshole.

Anna did not speak. She only let out a long, drawn-out breathy sigh.

“Oohhhhhhh…”

“Oh, Anna…” Elsa lost all strength as her poor dick was milked once again, spurting out way less than before, but enough to cream her sister’s ass as well. She fell atop her, and Anna turned her head to kiss her. Elsa eagerly welcomed her. They kissed as Elsa played with Anna’s large breasts.

“I love you so much,” Elsa said at last.

“I love you too, sis. I love you more than anything.”

“Easy for you to say. You can stay home and masturbate all day when I have to go to work,” Elsa teased her. But her blue eyes shone with utter love, reflected into Anna’s green ones.

“But I only do it so that I am always ready for you. Today I dozed off, but I edged thinking maybe you would just find me sleeping and… just have your way with me.”

“Clever girl,” Elsa said as she tapped the tip of Anna’s nose. She moved to withdraw her dick, but Anna stopped her.

“No, please no. I love it when it gets soft inside me. Can you stay here for a moment?”

“If you ask so kindly,” Elsa chuckled and did not move. Her dick slowly softened inside Anna’s ass, but she did not withdraw it.

“I also love it when it becomes harder again inside me, you know,” Anna added with her trademark little grin.

“Then we shall wait,” Elsa said as she brushed her crotch against Anna’s ass. “In the meantime, why don’t you tell me about your day, sweet sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bit of a ride (pun intended). I was a little bit shy at the idea of uploading something like that here on the archive.   
> I like the idea of sexual servitude, and something like that happening between these two, especially with a few hints at how deep exactly Anna's servitude is.  
> Hope you liked my work, please be gentle! If you liked it please leave a comment I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I am nost sure when I will be able to write something more, but until last time, kisses!  
> Reg


End file.
